damons love
by annablayze
Summary: anna is a old freinds of stefans. she deicded to pay him a visit but cant help falling for sexy stud damon. has she finally after 400 years found a man that can keep up with her wild life. rated M for sex,torure,hurt,comfort,blood you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan was going to be mad when he noticed I was back in mystic falls. We had travelled together killing people and causing havoc in small town for almost a decade. I had heard rumours that he had been drinking from animals for a while know but who knew what was going on. I took a seat at the local bar it was called the Grill, weird name for a pub but I had heard worse names than that in my 400 years of living out of a suitcase. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Stefan walk in, he wasn't alone. The doppelganger of Katharine was with him. Her name was Elena or so I had heard. He never noticed me as he went over to play pool. Now was my chance to surprise him.

"Hello Stefan" I said smirking. Elena turned to look at me, Stefan had frozen but then he slowly turned to face me. He hid his shock well.

"Anna what are you doing here?" he replied

"Is that the welcome I get?" I put my hand to my heart "ouch" I said with a smile.

"You know this girl?" Elena asked. I held out my hand towards her. She took it warily.

"Anna Wilson, I used to hunt with Stefan when he wasn't the nice guy that he is now" I said to her.

"So you kill people then" she smiled to Stefan "great that's all we need more deaths in mystic falls" Stefan turned to look at me.

"It's all right Elena she isn't staying" he said glancing at me. That hurt, we had been friends once.

"I came here to see you Stefan, I won't kill anyone when I'm here I promise" I replied he softened up a bit. He looked sorry,

"I'm sorry Anna I'm just protective of everyone this town been through a lot" he added.

"Yeah so I've heard, werewolves, vampires, doppelgangers, originals, and Klaus" I said they both stared at me "I'm well informed" I added.

Elena seemed nice and Stefan was getting more comfortable with me hanging with them. Bonnie a witch who was Elena's best friends and Jeremy her boyfriend but Elena's brother he turned up as well. Bonnie took my hand and looked at me. She dropped it quickly showing fear.

"What are you?"

"She's a demon bonnie and she won't hurt you or anything will you Anna?" he said looking at me.

"Of course not am here to visit not start another fight" I said with a smile. We all looked over as two older people walked over. One was completely dressed in black the other was taller and looked a little older.

"Who are you" the one dressed in black said confused.

"Damon this is Anna an old friend of mine. Anna this is my brother Damon and Alaric" Damon face lit up as he walked over to me. I couldn't help but smile he was so hot.

"So you're the demon my brother killed with. What are you doing back here visiting" I ignored his question.

"And you Damon the evil brother of the two. The more fun one" I added. He smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon just looked at me and smiled. His eyes were so bright, a beautiful blue colour. He was so dame hot that just being round him and knowing that he wasn't mine hurt like hell.

"Fancy a drink, my brothers pretty boring" he said with a smirk.

"Damon could you please stop chatting up any girl who looks at you" Stefan replied. So he was a player great. If he wanted to play I was all up for it.

"Nose out Stefan, I don't mind" I said with a smile still looking at Damon. Damon smirked and looked at Stefan.

"Yeah what she said" he added taking my hand and leading me over to the bar. I could tell he could be sweet and seductive when he wanted to be but I knew he could also kill in a flash. I was older than him meaning stronger and faster. But he looked like the kind of vamp that could take anyone one on and win.

"So Anna what do like to do for fun" he said with a smile. I took the glass of him and downed it he was shocked "you like bourbon"

"Stops the cravings for blood, plus some of the best nights of my life is when I've been drinking" I replied.

"Great there gone" he said looking over at the now empty pool table, lets celebrate" Damon said ordering shots.

3 hours later and we stumbled through the doors of the boarding house. I nearly fell but was grabbed my Damon. He walked over and turned up the music. Enjoy the silence started blaring through the house. I grabbed the glass he offered me and started dancing round the room.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend, you're so hot and really fun" I said to him.

"I know" he said taking me in his arms and began to dance with me "the real season I loved Elena"

"Do you still love her" I asked him resting my head on his shoulder. He paused for a moment before answering.

"I'll never have her so there's any point in giving my dedication to her" he replied honestly "wearing ruining the moment" he said suddenly turning me around I laughed. The fun was soon ended when Stefan came through the door with his gang of friends and turned the music off.

"Party pooper" I shouted falling onto the couch and closing my eyes. Stefan walked over and heaved me up "no let me sleep" I complained.

"I'm getting you to bed Anna you can have one of the spare rooms" he told me.

"Leave her Stefan I'll take her" Damon said taking Stefan place and picking me up like a baby. He seemed to have sobered up quickly dame vampires. I never spoke as he carried me up the stairs. When he placed me on the bed I opened my eyes.

"Go to sleep Anna" he said to me. Then I remembered I couldn't go to sleep. What happened if I was killed in my sleep? I had a lot of enemy's plus Klaus was supposed to be still kicking about in the area. He wanted me dead. I had risked everything coming here just to make sure Stefan was still ok. He never knew it but I stilled cared about him like an older sister loves her older brother.

"No I can't Klaus will kill me" I said getting up "I have to leave" I added getting out of bed but I was caught by Damon.

"he can't come in here he hasn't been invited in we have the house to Elena" Damon explained.


End file.
